


Сожаление

by Riren_team



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_team/pseuds/Riren_team
Summary: Жалею ли я о чём-нибудь





	Сожаление

Ривая окружила чернота. Даже не чернота, наверное. Вокруг просто ничего не было. Пустота. Предприняв попытку оглядеться, он не совсем понял, получилось ли. Ривай словно стал бесплотным существом, всё ещё сохранившим способность думать.

Неужели он умер?

Ривай ещё раз попытался осмотреться, но не увидел ни старых друзей, ни матери. Верующие утверждали, что после смерти ты встретишься с теми, кого уже нет, там, на небесах. Как же они любят рассказывать сказки наивному народу. 

И всё же Ривай бы соврал, если бы назвал подобный исход неожиданностью. Если каждый день играть со смертью и маячить у неё перед носом, то глупо надеяться на то, что костлявая никогда не доберётся до тебя. Наверное, стоит поблагодарить подземный мир и Кенни — они довели способность выживать практически до совершенства. Но ведь никто не застрахован от случайностей и превратностей фортуны, верно?

А сегодня она повернулась к нему и его отряду явно не лицом. 

Ривай сумел бы выбраться сам из той ситуации. Но смог бы он вытащить и отряд? Он не хотел вновь терять подчинённых, с которыми успел сблизиться и к которым уже привык. А главное, он не желал видеть одного надоедливого сопляка, убивающегося по товарищам.

Решение созрело мгновенно.

Жалеет ли он о сделанном? Нет.

Всю жизнь после принятия решений Ривай готовился к последствиям и старался не думать: «А что если…». Нынешнее положение располагало на размышления. И он размышлял. О жизни, о том, что он мог сделать по-другому. Хотелось ли ему что-то изменить?

Как бы Ривай внутренне ни противился, но он жалел кое о чём. Неужели это так важно, чтобы оно беспокоило на смертном одре? Было решение, и были последствия. Для многих от этого ничего не изменилось. Даже для Ривая ничего не поменялось. Вот был день, когда он принял чувства к одному из самых громких и целеустремлённых разведчиков, и вот он решил не распространяться на этот счёт. Он предпочёл оставить всё как есть.

Ничего не изменилось. Он всё так же был сосредоточен на работе, на своих обязанностях. Рубил титанов. Приглядывал за молодыми разведчиками, дольше необходимого задерживая взгляд на растрёпанной каштановой макушке. Естественно, из-за обязанности за ним следить.

Казалось, ничего не изменилось. Только иногда одолевали ненужные мысли. Бывали моменты, когда сердце будто сдавливало, а дыхание перехватывало.

Ривай помнил, почему принял подобное решение. Он прокручивал все причины, которые побудили его молчать. Но принять этот выбор без сожалений теперь не получалось. Несделанное оседало горечью на языке. 

Пустота будто стала осязаемой, вязкой. Чернота вокруг сгустилась, погребая под собой, словно под толщей воды, а из неё донеслось глухое и чуть различимое:

«Капитан».

Тихий голос был знаком. Риваю казалось, будто он тонул. Его тело прижимала ко дну вязкая чернота, не давая пошевелиться вновь ощущаемому телу или ответить на зов.

«Капитан», — отчаянно прокричали в самое ухо.

Тёплая ладонь коснулась спины и толкнула к поверхности.

С первым вдохом Ривай почувствовал тяжесть на груди. Дышать было тяжело, во рту ощущался привкус железа.

— Капитан, ну как же так… Зачем? — Эрен практически кричал.

Эрен...

Ривай с трудом открыл глаза. Тёмная фигура над ним расплывалась.

— Капитан! Майор, капитан очнулся!

В тот же миг Ривая стиснули в медвежьих объятиях, которые заставили его болезненно простонать. Рёбра дико болели и не позволяли глотнуть хоть немного воздуха.

— Ты меня задушишь, — прохрипел Ривай.

— Прости… простите.

В тот же миг хватка ослабла, но не исчезла совсем, согревая. Хотелось полежать так ещё немножко. Объятия расслабляли. Боль будто отступала из-за тепла склонившегося над ним мальчишки. Клонило в сон. Эрен попытался отстраниться, но Ривай не дал этого сделать, отвечая на объятие. 

Зрение до конца не пришло в норму, но по тому, как Эрен едва заметно дрожал и как стремительно становилась мокрой рубашка на плече, в которое так отчаянно утыкались, Ривай понял, что сопляк в который раз рыдает. Он прижимался всем телом, словно стараясь впечатать в себя, сжимал в руках окровавленную рубашку и всё так же продолжал размазывать слёзы в попытке пережить испытанный только что ужас. Рука непроизвольно скользнула с часто вздымающейся спины к лицу, проходясь по щекам и стирая мокрые дорожки.

Эрен прижал рукой холодную ладонь сильнее и сквозь всхлипы выдавил:

— Ривай… Капитан, не делайте так больше. Прошу. Не оставляйте...

— Хорошо.

Мог ли он разбрасываться такими громкими обещаниями? Наверное, нет, но полный надежды взгляд его мальчишки, который он смог наконец различить, того стоил.

Кажется, Ривай был всё же жив.

А значит, у него ещё есть шанс исправить всё.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - FumaFuma (https://ficbook.net/authors/633931)
> 
> Работа написана для WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
